


Wild Berries are delicious

by MaryTagus



Series: Simplicity and beauty [12]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5662252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryTagus/pseuds/MaryTagus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone loves wild berries so much that got untangled in the bush screaming like a little girl. Now who was it? Felicity? Oliver? And are there witnesses?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild Berries are delicious

“Are you going to eat that?”

“Yes. Why?”

“It’s…”

“What?”

“It doesn’t look good.”

“Maybe I like it.”

“Really? You just took it out from that bush.”

“And that thing is vicious.”

“I had a hard time pulling you out. That’s for sure.”

“My Hero. Thank you for saving me.”

“You joke. Now. Didn’t hear you laugh before.”

“It was worth it.”

“For that black tiny thing, covered in dust, you are daring to put in your mouth?”

“Yes. These wild berries are delicious.”

“Worth screaming like a baby girl?”

“I didn’t scream like a baby girl.”

“You sure?”

“Yes. You didn’t recorded it did you?”

“Maybe I did.”

“Tell me you didn’t?”

“Unfortunately I was too busy saving you.”

“Good.”

*beep*

“It’s Thea.”

“…”

“Hi sis.”

“What the hell is going on, Ollie?”

“What?”

“I picked up the phone and the only thing I could hear you was screaming at the top of your lungs.”

“No idea what you are talking about.”

“I was worried. But I can hear you are fine. You are fine aren’t you?”

“Yes. Don’t worry, sis.”

“Send her a kiss from me.”

“A kiss from Felicity, Thea.”

“To her too. See you both next week.”

“Bye. Thea sends you a kiss back.”

“Your butt dialed Thea didn’t it?”


End file.
